<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Other Words by polyracha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274310">In Other Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyracha/pseuds/polyracha'>polyracha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Car Rides, M/M, and stopping medication without consulting a doctor, college au but i referenced it so vaguely that i forgot it was there, gratuitous use of the petname pup, just chan being an insomniac, mentions of medication and doctors, no not the song by stray kids, pls don't expect a masterpiece of this its like 2k of dumb fluff, there's really nothing to this but fluff, which you should not do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyracha/pseuds/polyracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, arguing is pointless. Brian is going to do what he wants, and Chris is just along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kang Younghyun | Young K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Other Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian can see from their message window that Chris is still online. He frowns at his phone as he picks it up off the nightstand, having found himself sleepless for an unknown reason. He types in their private chat.</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing up, pup? </em>
</p><p>Brian had taken to calling Chris “pup” as a term of endearment to replace “baby,” citing Chris’s apparent interest in wolves. He thought it was amusing, and it made Chris blush so prettily. He tries to think of a good reason for him to be up, but can’t find one. The younger man hadn’t spoken of any upcoming tests the last time they spoke, and Chris himself had said he didn’t attend parties, there shouldn’t be a reason for Chris to be up so late on a wednesday night. Almost immediately, the typing animation plays on screen. Brian frowns further at the response he receives.</p><p>
  <em> oh you’re awake!<br/>
</em>
  <em>i’m having trouble sleeping<br/>
</em>
  <em>i was thinking about messaging you something for the morning!<br/>
</em>
  <em>but you’re awake so that won’t exactly work…<br/>
</em>
  <em>ah sorry i know you hate it when i send more than one message ^^;</em>
</p><p>Brian sighs through his nose and slides out of bed.</p><p>
  <em> Why are you having trouble sleeping, pup? </em>
</p><p>The animation comes again and Brian sets his phone down for a moment to pull a hoodie over his t-shirt, it got much too cold in his house at night. When his head pops through the hole he sees the response, phrased in one message this time.</p><p>
  <em> oh! i always have trouble sleeping pretty much. i mean like it’s not serious and i still sleep like a good amount i guess like 3 or 4 hours most of the time and i nap occasionally it’s not bad. i have meds for it but they ran out and i haven’t been to the doctor in a while so i can’t get more. </em>
</p><p>Brian sighs through his nose again, harder, and plops back down on his bed.</p><p>
  <em> Why haven’t you been to the doctor? </em>
</p><p>He knows the answer. It’s the same answer Chris gives for everything. It’s “too expensive”. Nevermind that he has Brian who is more than willing to pay for those things, Chris won’t accept “handouts”. Right on cue, Chris’s answer comes through.</p><p>
  <em> i can’t afford it :( </em>
</p><p>Brian purses his lips and tries not to sound angry when he texts back.</p><p>
  <em> Make an appointment as soon as possible. I will pay for it. This is not arguable. </em>
</p><p>It’s a long time before Chris answers and Brian prays he hasn’t seriously crossed a line, but when he does Brian lets out a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> i’ll call in the morning. thank you so much :(( </em>
</p><p>Chris thanks him every time Brian buys something for him. Sometimes Brian will tease him, ask “thank you, who?” and Chris will blush bright red right up to his hairline. “Thank you, Daddy,” Chris always whispers back, playing with his hair bashfully or gripping Brian’s arm tighter, fidgeting in embarrassment. It makes him look so sweet. But tonight isn’t the time for teasing, tonight Brian feels soft and affectionate.</p><p>
  <em> You’re very welcome, pup. Now, what can I do to get my pup to sleep easier in the meantime? </em>
</p><p>The typing animation plays. Then stops, then plays again. A response.</p><p>
  <em> ah don’t worry about it! i’m sure i’ll get to sleep eventually i’ll just have trouble for a little bit </em>
</p><p>Brian sighs, tries a different approach.</p><p>
  <em> What sorts of things helped you when you were younger, before you were put on medication? </em>
</p><p>The reply is almost instantaneous.</p><p>
  <em> car rides<br/>
</em>
  <em>i could always fall asleep in the car<br/>
</em>
  <em>i couldn’t drive myself to school in the later years because i almost fell asleep behind the wheel a couple of times…</em>
</p><p>Brian huffs a laugh at the overexplanation, and tries not to be concerned that this has been a problem for so long without him knowing anything of it. Chris has always slept well when he slept over, and Brian had never seen him take any medication. Not the thing to worry about right now, he decides.</p><p>
  <em> Perfect. I’m on my way. </em>
</p><p>He shoves the phone into his hoodie pocket even as he feels it incessantly vibrate with the no doubt ridiculous barrage of texts Chris is currently sending him. He slips on a pair of house shoes and tucks his arms around himself as he makes his way over to the garage. Something on the simpler side, this time. Something Chris wouldn’t be distracted by while he’s trying to get some sleep. He settles on a 2016 BMW 3-Series, the heated seats will be good this time of year and it has enough room for Chris to move the seat back however far he wishes. If he were being honest, it was his comfort car. Something he drove when he wasn’t looking to be flashy and just wanted to be on the road. It was perfect. As he settles into the driver seat, he pulls his phone out to check the messages.</p><p>
  <em> WAIT<br/>
</em>
  <em>NO<br/>
</em>
  <em>you don’t have to it’s ok i’ll be ok<br/>
</em>
  <em>i’m sleeping right now i’ll go to sleep don’t waste your time it’s ok</em><br/>
<em>seriously i’m going to bed don’t worry about it it’s fine aaahhhh i’m sorry i bothered you<br/>
</em>
  <em>daddy ;-;</em>
</p><p>Brian snorts. Chris only really pulls the Daddy card when he’s particularly thankful. Or when he was trying to get something, like now, which happens incredibly sparingly.</p><p>
  <em> Daddy can’t text and drive, pup. I’ll see you soon. </em>
</p><p>He hooks his phone up to the bluetooth and plays something soft, just as background noise until he gets to Chris’s apartment. His house is about 20 minutes out from the city, it’ll be a bit. He almost zones out during the drive, thinking of Chris and his poor sleeping habits and mentally threatening to call the doctor himself if Chris won’t. He gets one text during the drive but he doesn’t bother to look right away, coming to a full stop at a red light so it has his attention.</p><p>
  <em> ill see you soon then ;-; </em>
</p><p>Brian chuckles softly to himself and looks back up right as the light turns green. He makes his way to Chris’s apartment at a nice pace, not in any rush and kind of enjoying the night traffic.</p><p>When he pulls up, he’s just reaching for his phone to text Chris when a dark form comes striding out of the apartment building. Brian snorts. Leave it to Chris to wait in the lobby, in his pajamas Brian notes. Brian unlocks the passenger door and Chris pulls it open not a second later, sticking his head in and giving Brian a look like he’s gone crazy.</p><p>“Why?” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth, looking frenzied and pink-nosed from the brief walk in the cold.</p><p>“Get in.” Brian replies mildly, and the younger simply huffs and complies.</p><p>Chris closes the door and huddles down in his seat, humming contentedly at the seat heat Brian had so graciously turned on during the drive so it would be nice and toasty for Chris. Now that Brian is looking, he can see the bags under Chris’s eyes. His heart aches for him.</p><p>“Buckle up, pup,” he says warmly, and Chris eyes him warily but does as he says, Brian smiling at his compliance. Always so obedient.</p><p>He pulls back out onto the road and sets off in an unknown direction, not too worried about the destination so much as the goal.</p><p>“How have classes been?” he asks, conversationally, and Chris continues looking at him like he has two heads. But, he’s slowly relaxing into the passenger seat, and Brian counts it as a win. “Oh, and feel free to lean your seat back as far as you like. I want you to be comfortable.”</p><p>“They’ve been fine,” Chris answers, without acknowledging his other remark. “I got a good mark on that paper I told you about—“</p><p>“The one for your oral communications class?” Brian cuts in, and Chris hums in agreement. His arms are still crossed, and Brian surreptitiously reaches down to turn the heat up a notch. Chris runs cold, he knows, and it <em> is </em> December.</p><p>“Mmm,” Chris hums, his position relaxing slightly as it warms up. Brian smiles to himself and takes a right as the light turns red. His phone skips to another song and Chris’s posture lights up. He reaches out to turn it up slightly, “Fly Me to the Moon” by Frank Sinatra filling the car.</p><p>Brian waits a beat, and then begins to sing along. He keeps his eyes steadfastly on the road, but the words flow like they’re the only thing his mind is on. Chris sighs, quietly, and sinks into the seat a little bit. He’s no longer bundled up but his arms stay wrapped around himself, almost like he’s self-soothing. He rocks himself lightly and hums harmonies at some parts but for the most part stays silent. There’s a very nice atmosphere, Brian observes. The time on the screen reads 1:37 AM and he might regret this tomorrow but it’s so cozy and stress-free in this moment that right now he just lets it be.</p><p>The song flows into another, and then another, and Brian’s singing has dropped to a low hum before he finally comes to a red light. He slows to a stop, hoping it won’t jar Chris from his comfortable state, but when he looks over the younger man is leaned against the window with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Chris?” Brian asks, low and soft, and Chris gives no indication that he’s heard him. The elder smiles fondly and pulls away as the light switches back to green.</p><p>He picks his way through the roads, avoiding potholes and bumps as much as he can. The ride is smooth, and he finds himself back at his home before he even knows he’s headed there. It's just as well, making Chris go all the way back up to his apartment would ruin any progress the drive had made. So Brian pulls into the drive and lets the engine run for just a minute while he admires Chris’s softly snoring form. He’s beautiful, his natural curls look bouncy and soft, his face puffed slightly with sleep, like an angel. Brian tucks a stray curl behind his ear and Chris doesn’t stir, Brian silently hopes he’s a heavy sleeper.</p><p>Finally Brian turns off the car and unbuckles. He gets out as quietly as he can, shutting the door as gently as possible, and makes his way around. He opens the passenger door smoothly, and Chris barely shifts as his support is taken away. The younger proves pliant as Brian maneuvers him to get his seatbelt unbuckled, though he does come to with a whine and a huff. Brian coos at him.</p><p>“Oh, pup, I know. You’re so sleepy, aren’t you? Let’s get you into bed, hmm?”</p><p>Chris hums back and holds out his arms and Brian feels a shock go through his heart at how utterly adorable the action is. Chris is such a sweetheart, and Brian would be a monster to deny him anything. So he scoops Chris out of the car, thankful for his regular gym attendance, and kicks the door shut. The car beeps once to signal the lock.</p><p>He goes round the side of the house to enter through the side door that he <em> really </em> should lock but rarely ever does, and finagels the door open thankfully without dropping his precious cargo. The side door is closer to his room than the front, a fact that he’s thankful for as he kicks it shut. Chris whines again and Brian whispers soothing phrases to him to calm him, shushing him back to sleep as he starts to shiver in his arms. He makes his way to the master bedroom and makes quick work of bundling Chris under his covers, still pulled back from when he got out of bed earlier. The younger clutches at him and whimpers in the back of his throat as Brian pulls away, no doubt attached to his warmth, but the elder gently pries his fingers out of his hoodie and tucks them under the blanket as well. Chris cuddles into the soft sheets and buries his face in Brian’s silk pillowcase as Brian hunts down the thermostat.</p><p>When the temperature has been raised a sufficient amount, Brian strips out of his hoodie and tosses it in the general direction of the laundry room to deal with later. After a moment of thought, he strips off his shirt as well and uses it to wipe down his underarms and chest. He’d worked up a bit of a sweat between the warm car and carrying Chris, and probably could use more than a cursory wipe-down, but he wasn’t too worried. He chucks the shirt in the same direction as the hoodie and shuffles back to the bedroom in just his sweats and, whoops, the house shoes he’d worn to get Chris. He slips those off by the bedroom door and then creeps in.</p><p>His heart nearly melts at the sight of his pup swimming in the sheets in his large four poster bed, having somehow migrated to the middle. Brian leans against the door jamb for a moment and just takes it in, and when he’s had his fill he quietly pads over to the side of the bed to slip in and turn the light out. Chris blearily blinks his eyes open as the bed shifts, the most he’s stirred throughout, but all he does is reach out to tangle himself around Brian and then sigh. Brian deals with the cold feet on his legs, like he deals with every other inconvenience Chris has thrown at him, with grace and dignity.</p><p>He pulls the younger man into his chest, whispers a soft goodnight into his hair, and lets himself drift away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>